


Darkness Remains

by Rucksack (wingblade)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Portland Oregon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Rucksack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aqua reads from Ven’s book of fairy tales, the stories come alive in strange ways. But what is more important: true love, or peace? Will she be able to accept her fairy tale ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my stories, this came from a dream. [Here’s](http://8tracks.com/cad8ver/young-in-eternity) a really awesome playlist for the pairing on 8tracks that I love to listen to when writing this story, or gathering inspiration for it. The title came from an introduction to Grimms' fairy tales in the Barnes and Noble publication.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you have any favorite fairy tales that you would like represented!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

Aqua awakens to the scent of freshly fallen rain. It’s peculiar because of the sweltering heat that's been plaguing the area for the past few weeks. Had the forecast mentioned rain? She can’t seem to recall in her half-asleep state. By the fading light streaming through the window over her head, she deems it to be early evening. She tosses off the thin sheet covering her and pulls her tank-top down to cover her stomach, which must have ridden up in her sleep.

How had her throat become so dry? She licks her lips, and the fan beside her on the floor cools the wetness away. It had only been a few hours ago that she had lain down for a nap. A refreshing glass of water would be perfect right now. She sits up and is about to scoot over to the side of the bed when she sees it, standing beside the bed: a figure in the dark.

Wiping her eyes, she decides she’s seeing things, but upon closer inspection, she realizes it’s a person, short in height. She would be screaming at them at this point, or throwing something at them in deterrence, but she can make out the light, spiky hair atop the person’s head now.

It’s her son, Ventus. His neck is bent at what must be a painful angle, which is what initially confused her. Why would he be in her room at this hour? He’s never been exactly fond of the dark. She calls out to him: “Ven?”

He’s holding up something in his hands. She must have blinked, because now, he’s holding it out to her. The motion had been so quick, but how? Aqua swallows again, the dryness in her throat strengthening her apprehension.

It appears to be a book of some sort: rectangular in shape and thick, with at least five-hundred pages to boast. She shouldn’t take it. She must be dreaming; why would she be so afraid of a book?

 _Ventus hates to read_ , she reminds herself. _They’ve been trying to force him to read in school for years, but he always covers his ears and screams. Story time is a huge no-no._

Adding to the anomaly is Ven’s age. While not unheard of, it is fairly uncommon for a six-year-old to be interested in such an arduous tome.

Aqua intends to relieve her son of the book and gather him up in her arms. Maybe he had a nightmare and wishes to sleep in her bed. It had been silly to be so disconcerted over the imagined malice of a book. She reaches over, plucks it from his grasp, but before she can beckon him to bed, he’s turned on his heel and is quietly shutting the door behind him.

 _This must be a dream_ , Aqua muses. Her confusion doesn’t change the way the book feels in her hands: full and real; tangible. She scoots back closer to the window. With the soft light of sunset’s end to guide her, she peers at the cover of the bound pages.

It’s a book of fairy tales.

* * *

 

The next morning is a Saturday, so Aqua prepares an especially hearty breakfast for Ven and herself. She chops up juicy squares of ham for Ven’s omelette, and they sizzle noisily in the pan. When the toast pops out of the toaster, she darts over to snatch them up in a rush, still holding onto the spatula.

She starts to juggle between cooking and setting the table with a fair amount of ease. For the past six years, she’s been devoted to taking care of Ven as best as she can, so she’s had a lot of practice. But every time something bad happens — whenever Ven comes comes home crying or with bloodied knees from falling off his bike — it just doesn’t feel like she’s learned enough. It kills her every time she’s unable to soothe his every pain and ease his every worry.

They had met on a cold, windy morning, all those years ago, as Aqua was leaving for school. No note, no explanation — nothing, except for Ven tucked into a small basket on her porch, drooling and looking up at her curiously.

There’s always been something about Ven’s eyes that’s drawn Aqua to him; the way his cheeks plump up when he smiles, or how the light dotting of freckles across his nose and cheeks seem to grow cuter every year. Aqua decided a long time ago that Ven was someone she had to protect. She dropped out of college, started working full-time, and didn’t let up until, finally, she was Ven’s mother, and could hold him in her arms again.

Ven trotting into the kitchen breaks Aqua out of her thoughts. He stands on tip-toe and pulls on her sleeve so he can kiss her good morning. She wraps her arm around him protectively; instinctively. Ven finishes setting the table for the two of them, and they sit down to eat once the last of the French toast is ready.

“Would you like to go to the park today?” Aqua asks as Ven shoves a forkful of omelette in his mouth. He nods happily, opens his mouth to speak, then remembers his manners just in time. Aqua smiles at this, holding in her laugh.

“I made a new friend,” Ven finally says after gulping down his food. “He doesn’t really like the park, but he says it’s fun if I’m there. He has really cool yellow eyes.”

From this, Aqua gathers that her son’s new friend is indeed imaginary, but she plays along, regardless. She replies, “Yellow eyes? Very cool. Why haven’t I met him before?”

Ven sheepishly tucks his chin into the neck of his shirt. “He’s shy.”

After they’ve finished eating, Aqua starts collecting the dirty dishes, and stacks them in the sink. Ven grabs a sponge to help clean up, but his mother smiles and shakes her head.

“Go play. We can go to the park soon.”

Ven’s nearly out of sight when she remembers the book.

“Ven?” she calls out, and her son turns back. “What was it you gave me last night? The book?”

“What book?” Ven asks quizzically.

The water from the faucet turns cold, and Aqua looks away to turn it back up. When she looks at Ven again, she finds her inspiration to learn the truth has dwindled. It really must have been some sort of dream, and she’s had the book all along.

“Nevermind, Ven. Nevermind.”


End file.
